Take My Breath Away Tonight
by Summerlopez
Summary: O que acontece com Quinntana após o dia dos namorados? - So, what's happens next? - Well, you could walk out first. Or we could make it a two time thing?


**Take My Breath Away**

**Capítulo 1 - Experiência única? **

Assim que ela colocou a garrafa de água de volta no criado-mudo e sorriu eu soube que a resposta era sim. Então caiu lentamente sobre mim me beijando lentamente.

Quando eu acordei hoje cedo e fui praticamente arrastada de nova York por gay-berry eu jamais imaginaria que acabaria a cama com Quinn Fabray. Quem imaginaria?

Não que eu nunca tivesse pensado em beijá-la. É claro que sim. Ela é linda, confesso que até tive uma queda por ela quando estávamos entrando no ensino médio, mas quando eu conheci a Britt passou. Nossa relação, a partir daí, se transformou em uma disputa infinita de popularidade. No entanto lá estávamos nós naquele quarto de motel em pleno dia dos namorados transando pela segunda vez.

Quando acabamos, me deitei de bruços. Ela também ficou de bruços de modo que nossos rostos estavam poucos centímetros um do outro. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu marotamente.

- Planejou tudo isso não foi? – perguntei sussurrando.

- É claro que não – respondeu ela sorrindo com aquela voz insuportavelmente sexy.

- Serio? – retruquei – Passou noite inteira flertando comigo. Tipo "os homens são uns porcos", a dança lenta e dizendo que eu estava uma gata naquele vestido o que é verdade, mas eu sempre fui gata e você nuca me elogiou.

- Tá bom! – ela ergueu-se um pouco colocando o peso sobre os cotovelos – Eu tenho uma amiga de quarto maluca. Ela sempre fica me dizendo que sou chata e que não sei aproveitar a vida.

- Ah meu Deus! – falei fechando os olhos.

- Não!Eu nunca fiz nada com ela. É que a gente foi a uma festa ai ela encontrou essa garota e ficou com ela. Depois ela me contou. Não os detalhes porque pedi pra ela não me contar. Mas ela gostou e não se arrependeu. Nada mudou, quer dizer ela não gay. Então fiquei pensando como seria. Se ela pode porque eu não. Então eu te vi lá, odiando o mundo por causa da Britanny e eu pensei: se quero ter uma experiência nova porque não com minha amiga-inimiga libanesa preferida.

- E ai te desapontei? – disse depois de solta uma gargalhada após ouvi a ultima frase.

- Não eu adorei - sussurrou – A melhor parte foi que eu consegui seduzir Santana Lopez.

- A tá – retruquei

- Você tá aqui não é?Consegui!

- Se aproveitou da minha carência e da minha embriaguez. Assim não vale.

Ela se aproximou de mim deixando seus lábios bem próximos dos meus e sussurrou – Eu conseguiria fazer isso a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar.

- Eu não sou tão fácil assim – falei fechando os olhos - Quer dizer não mais. Eu não saiu por ai transando com qualquer uma.

- Eu não estou falando de qualquer uma - ela roçou os lábios de leve nos meus – Estou falando de mim.

- Uau! Geralmente você é convencida, mas hoje o seu ego está do tamanho da gayzise da Lady Hamell – tentei falar isso da maneira mais imparcial possível, mas na verdade ela estava me deixando louca. A voz dela já é naturalmente sexy, mas quando Quinn Fabray sussurra no seu ouvido você é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Agora eu entendo porque todos os garotos caiam aos seus pés.

Odiei admitir, mas não queria sair daquela quarto. O aroma do cabelo dela era viciante e aquela era a primeira noite, desde que deixei Lima, que não pensava na Britt. Droga a imagem dela apareceu na minha cabeça. O que ela diria sobre isso?

- Quinn – falei me levantado, forçando ela se levantar também já que estava em cima de mim - Tenho que ir agora.

Deixei a cama e comecei a apanhar minhas roupas pelo chão. Enquanto me vestia percebi que ela me encarava confusa.

- Pensei que ia ficar aqui em Lima mais um dia.

- Eu vou, mas eu tenho que conversar com minha mãe sobre Nova York . Ela ainda não sabe que eu saí da faculdade.

- Pensei que ela tinha te dado o dinheiro pra ir pra lá.

- É. Ela falou que tudo bem se eu fosse pra Nova York, mas na verdade ela quer me ver formada. Eu sei que ela vai me olhar daquela maneira desapontada e depois vai fingir um sorriso e mentir que tá tudo bem. Isso me mata.

- É – Quinn se ajoelhou na cama – mas depois quando você se tornar uma grande estrela, e aparecer na TV e em revistas ela vai se orgulhar tanto que nem vai se lembrar da Luisville.

- Acha mesmo? – eu a encarei

- Você é talentosa! Porque acha que eu sempre peguei no seu pé?Tinha medo que você me superasse.

- E superei – me levantei – Te vejo depois. Vai volta pra faculdade só amanhã não é ?

- E. Ei – ela falou quando eu já estava com a mão na maçaneta – Não vai nem me dá um beijo de despedida?

Sorri e voltei pra ela. Dei-lhe um beijo rápido, mas ela me puxou e beijou lentamente. Nem sei quanto tempo durou. Então ela se afastou centímetros da minha boca e sussurrou - Se é o último beijo tem que ser o melhor não acha?

Encarei-a por um estante. O que ela estava fazendo? Que droga agora eu queria fica, mas infelizmente tudo que é bom tem que durar pouco.

– Thau – ela disse se jogando na cama.

Quando deixei o quarto tentei analisar o que aconteceu. Eu sei que ela disse que era uma coisa de uma vez na vida, mas depois daquele ultimo beijo eu não teria problema nenhum em partir pra uma segunda vez, ou melhor, terceira ou quarta ou...


End file.
